1. Field of the Invention
While a well-tanned complexion had become a symbol of good health and vitality in the last few decades, medical research has more recently linked overexposure to the sun with premature aging and skin cancer. As awareness of this danger increases, demand for sun screen products and umbrellas to provide shade increases.
This invention relates to a reconfigurable sun shade and shelter apparatus, and more particularly for a reconfigurable sun shade and shelter comprising at least one novel control hub for configuring the sun shade and shelter apparatus in one of a plurality of configurations.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional shade umbrellas have several disadvantages in that they are often heavy, hard to handle, require a specific mounting, and do not always provide a high degree of protection from the sun. While traditional shade umbrellas are usually easily mounted in sand or soft earth, they have the disadvantage in that they are not easily mounted on a hard surface. Traditional shade umbrellas can be deployed either in only the fully open vertical position, or in some cases, the canopy may be tilted with respect to the vertical base. A further disadvantage of traditional shade umbrellas is that they do not perform well in high wind conditions.
Traditional shade umbrellas can be aesthetically pleasing and are often used in home gardens and for covering patio furniture. Traditional patio umbrella shade structures are often used as semi-permanent structures. The cloth or fabric that covers the frame of the semi-permanent shade structure deteriorates from the effects of rain, wind and sun. Accordingly, such structures are capable of being folded to minimize exposure to the elements. The folding mechanisms are often cumbersome and difficult to operate.
A further disadvantage of traditional shade umbrellas is a centrally located support shaft. This centrally located support shaft reduces the available usable area covered by the umbrella. Accordingly, towels or picnic blankets and the like must be arranged to avoid the central support shaft. Furthermore the shaded area shifts between sunrise and sunset, and articles protected beneath the umbrella must be shifted if continuous shade is required. A further disadvantage of traditional shade umbrellas is that they do not provide protection from wind.
A disadvantage of tents and canopies is that they are not easily reconfigurable for use in varied situations.